The present invention relates to power tools driven by an electric motor. Power tools utilize the rotation of an electric motor to provide useful torque for operations such as drilling, driving fasteners, and the like.
An example of a power tool system having a tool body and interchangeable tool heads is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,322. The electric motor is housed in the tool body, and the tool heads are each selectively connectable to the tool body to be driven by the motor. Each tool head connects to the tool body in a single rotational orientation with respect to the tool body. The tool body is bulky and utilizes space inefficiently, having an oblong ring shape with a trigger disposed on an inner surface of the ring shape.